


pahiwatig (sana di magbago ang pagtingin)

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a happy ending sort of????, Barkada fic, Break Up, Closure, Friendship, M/M, Post-Break Up, high school sweethearts
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: "iibig lang kapag handa na. hindi na lang kung trip trip lang naman."kailan mo ba masasabing handa ka na? kapag sigurado na? o kapag kaya mo nang itapon ang walong taon?o kung saan sa walong taong nagmahalan si jongin at kyungsoo, dadating din pala sa puntong lahat ng pangarap na sabay nilang itinayo ay bigla na lang maglalaho.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 15
Kudos: 26





	pahiwatig (sana di magbago ang pagtingin)

**Author's Note:**

> as you can see, this is a bad coping mechanism sa mga nangyari sa buhay ko. hay. the au is inspired by someone whom I know dearly. pero hindi ko alam kung anong nangyari sa kanila. :(
> 
> to maricris and jan, salamat for enabling me hahaha. sakitan na tayo rito.
> 
> please enjoy reading this rushed trash. title is from ben&ben's pagtingin.

~

_bakit laging ganito? kailangang magkailangan?_

_ako ay nalilito..._

* * *

"1 year na simula nang bumalik sina Mons at Jongs sa bansa. Kailan niyo balak na makompleto tayo kahit minsan?"

Sumimsim si Kyungsoo sa iniinom niyang milkshake, "Pass ako, kailangan kong magpahinga."

Bumuga ng hangin si Chanyeol at ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang titig ng mga kaibigan sa kanya.

"Excuses. Ilang beses mo na 'yang ginamit sa amin, Kyungs. Ano na?! Halos isang taon na rin kayong naghiwalay ha? Ano 'to, isasakripisyo niyo ang barkada nang dahil lang dito?"

Kumalas ang labi ni Kyungsoo sa straw na sinisipsip, nalalasahan niya ang tamis ng hangin sa nakaawang niyang bibig. 

Hindi kailanman pinag-uusapan sa small talks nila ang personal na problema, let alone ang break up ng old high school sweethearts na sina Kyungsoo at Jongin dahil nga masiyadong sensitibo.

Kahit na ba sabihing matagal na, pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ay parang kahapon pa rin ang mga sugat sa puso niya. Parang kailan lang noong magbatuhan sila ng masasakit na salitang dahilan upang mauwi sa hiwalayan ang halos habambuhay nilang pagiging magkasintahan.

"Chanyeol, tumigil ka nga!" Narinig niyang kastigo ni Sehun sa kasintahan nito. 

"Hindi, Se. Hindi kasi tama e! Hindi pwedeng palaging ganito! Bakit, bawal na bang isantabi 'yung pride? Minsan lang naman tayo lumambing sa kanila. Bakit ang tigas mo, Soo? Bakit ikaw, ayaw mo pa ring makipagkita?!"

Tumaas ang kilay ni Kyungsoo, bumahid ang ngiting-aso sa mukha niya. Gusto niyang matawa ngunit humihilam sa mata niya ang maiinit na luhang nais na kumawala.

"Sinasabi mo bang unfair ako, Chanyeol? Sinasabi niyo bang ma-pride ako?"

Bulong lang iyon sa maingay na coffee shop ngunit dinig na dinig ni Kyungsoo ang nakabaong galit, sakit, pagkainis–hindi para sa mga kaibigan kundi para sa sarili.

Baka nga tama si Chanyeol. Isang taon na rin naman bakit hindi pa rin niya kaya? Marahil ay dala na rin ng sakit na hindi man lang kinaya ni Jongin na magpaliwanag sa kanya? O baka dahil umasa siyang babalik din ito kaagad makatapos ang ilang taon.

  
  


O baka nga wala na ang apoy ng dating pagsasama. Hindi pa rin alam ni Kyungsoo ang sagot, basta ang alam lang niya ay niyang maging hipokrito siya kung sasabihin niyang kaya na niyang makita si Jongin.

  
  


Wala naman sigurong may kaya na harapin ang dating katali ng puso mo na siya ring rason kung bakit nagbago na ang tibok nito.

  
  


"All this time, walang nakakaalam sa inyo ng side ko. Dahil tinago ko sa inyo lahat," Nanginginig ang hanging nakaipit sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo, malikot ang mata at hindi kayang tumitig sa mga kaibigan niya. "Si Jongin, open siya sa inyo. Alam ko rin na may iba kayong group chat na wala ako. Akala niyo ba siya lang 'yung nasaktan? Ako rin naman. Siya 'yung nasa malayo pero nakuha niya kayo. E ako? Ang lapit ko sa inyo pero may nagpumilit bang kumustahin ako? Si Baekhyun lang!"

Lumunok si Kyungsoo at kiniling ang ulo, nakatungo ang tao sa harap niya. Mga taong minahal niya, mga taong naging dahilan kung bakit gusto niyang isalba ang mayroon sila ni Jongin noon. 

  
  


Kaya lang ay kapag bumitiw na ang isa, kailangan mo na ring bitawan ang tali para hindi ka na mas masaktan pa.

"Hindi ako nanunumbat. Ang akin lang, puwede naman kayong makompleto na wala ako sa reunion ng barkada. Magiging masaya naman kayo nang wala ako. So don't let me hinder your plans. Ituloy niyo na, no offense meant naman."

Magaan ang tinig ni Kyungsoo sa kabila ng lahat. Ayaw niyang maghinanakit sa mga kaibigan subalit ayaw rin niyang maging hadlang ang damdamin niya para sumaya ang mga taong mahalaga sa kanya.

"Ang akin lang, respetuhin niyo 'yung damdamin ko. Kung _lang_ lang sa inyo 'yung ganitong bagay sa akin hindi. Kung naka-move on na si Jongin, good for him pero ako hindi. So you cannot force me to act like I'm fine kasi _putangina_ , hayaan niyo naman akong makaramdam dahil walang okay sa nangyayari sa akin."

Pinahid ni Kyungsoo ang luha, maingay pa rin sa shop. Lalong lumamig at tumamis ang samyo ng hangin. Perpekto para sa tag-init. 

"Ituloy niyo na, don't mind me. Uuwi na ako. Please don't bother na mag-text o tumawag. Hindi ako galit. I need to think and rest." Lumingon si Kyungsoo kay Jongdae, "Dae, say hi to baby Yna for me."

  
  


Kumalansing ang chimes ng pinto hanggang sa makalabas si Kyungsoo at tumapak sa comfort ng bago niyang sasakyan ay nanginginig ang mga daliri niya.

  
  


Kung gaano na sila katagal na hiwalay ay ganoon na rin katagal na hindi hinayaan ni Kyungsoo na makaapekto ang damdamin niya sa buhay niya.

But all things took turn nang malaman niyang ilang buwan matapos ang break-up nila ni Jongin ay uuwi na ito sa Pilipinas for good. At sa loob ng mga araw, buwan at taon na ang binilang ay hindi man lang niya nakita ni anino ni Jongin.

Hindi man lang nito nakuhang magpaliwanag para linawin ang labo na kinahinatnan ng relasyon nila.

  
  


Everyone was rooting for them during high school days. Sila na lang kasi ang naiwang high school sweethearts ng section nila at nag-iisang naging matibay sa circle of friends nila.

May kani-kaniyang buhay ang iba, nakahanap na rin ng bagong karelasyon ang mga kaibigan nilang nagkahiwalay noong college days nila pero sila na lang ang naging matatag.

Sa kabila na may kalayuan ang eskwelahan nila, idagdag pa ang conflicting schedules ay nagawan nila ng paraan iyon. Kahit pa noong lumipat sila Kyungsoo sa Bulacan ay hindi naging hadlang iyon sa pagsasama nila.

They fought for their relationship. Simula high school ay patago sila, takot kasi ang mga magulang ni Kyungsoo na mapasama siya kaya naging lihim sa side ng pamilya niya ang relasyon nila ni Jongin. Habang open na open siya sa mga Kim.

Tanggap na tanggap si Kyungsoo ng buong mag-anak at gustong-gusto para sa bunso ng mga ito.

Ngunit katagalan, lalo na noong high school graduation ay lumabas din ang lahat. Nagkaroon sila ng mini family picture pagkatapos ng seremonya at unti-unti ay natanggap ng mga Doh ang relasyon niya kay Jongin.

  
  


Pero kagaya ng paglalayag ng barko, hindi rin smooth sailing ang naging takbo nila. Siyempre, maalon ang dagat kaya humarap sila sa pagsubok ngunit naging matibay sila.

  
  


Kaya nga buong akala ng lahat ay mauuwi sila sa kasalan, nauwi lahat iyon sa bula.

  
  


~

  
  


_"Di ba sabi nga nila CPA at Engineer bagay na bagay maging mag-asawa. Ikaw magbibilang ng perang kikitain ko."_

  
  


_Nasa may bakanteng lote sila, naunang nakuha ni Kyungsoo ang lisensya niya habang nitong nakaraang linggo lang ang kay Jongin._

_"Pangarap ko talagang patayuan 'to ng bahay natin. Masaya kaya sa probinsya, tahimik tapos malapit pa tayo sa inyo."_

_"Jongs, ME ka naman. Ano 'to, ikaw magde-design ng bahay natin? Mahal kita, love pero naman! Baka bumigay bahay natin ha!"_

_Gamit ang lumang auto ng tatay ni Kyungsoo ay nilibot nila ang tahimik na subdivision hanggang sa makarating sila sa bakanteng lote ilang bloke lang ang layo sa bahay nila._

_For sale ang lupa at maganda ang puwesto. Sa tagal ng relasyon nilang dalawa, natural lang na bumuo sila ng mga pangarap para sa hinaharap at magiging pamilya nila._

_"Sus! Mr. Pogi ako noong college, love. Baka nakakalimutan mo. Puwede ko kuhaning engineer natin 'yung mga naging kaibigan ko sa orgs! Tapos si Myeon na architect natin."_

_Sumandal siya sa balikat ni Jongin habang nakaupo sa hood ng lumang auto, "Pero ano bang plano mo? Anong sabi nila Tita at Tito?"_

_Nagbukas sila ng tig-isang beer in can, "Baka i-petition ako ni Papa sa Canada. Alam mo naman na 'to, di ba? Para rin daw makabawi sa akin."_

_Hiwalay kasi ang magulang ni Jongin. Bata pa lang ay nagkaroon na ng ibang pamilya ang tatay ng nobyo niya kaya noong umpisa ay hindi maganda ang relasyon nito sa ama._

_Pero katagalan umayos na at tanggap na ni Jongin na may kapatid siya sa ama._

_"Alam ko. At alam ko rin ang sasabihin mo. Alam kong hindi ka magiging kagaya ng Papa mo. Kilala kita, lahat ng mga pangako natin alam kong matutupad mo 'yon lahat."_

_Humalik si Jongin sa noo niya, "At paulit-ulit ko lang din na sasabihing magiging mabuting ama ako sa pamilya natin. Kaya naman 'to, 'di ba? Makaipon lang babalik din ako sa 'yo."_

_Tumango na lang si Kyungsoo at yumakap nang mahigpit bilang sagot. Nilagok nilang ang beer, lasang alak ang halik ngunit matamis pa rin iyon para sa kanya._

  
  


_Handa si Kyungsoo na sumugal, handa na magsakripisyo ngunit hindi niya napaghandaan na sa larong ito ng pag-ibig ay siya lang pala sa huli ang matatalo._

  
  


~

  
  


Tinapakan ni Kyungsoo ang silinyador, mahigpit ang kapit sa manibela habang parang tubig-ulan kung umagos ang mga alaalang ibinaon na niya sa limot.

  
  


Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit pa rin masakit. Siguro ay dahil hindi pa rin niya malimutan kahit na sabihing pinatawad na niya si Jongin.

  
  
  


_"Gaano ka kasiguradong tayo na sa dulo?" Isang araw ay tinanong ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin, nagkakasya sa malabong screen ng lumang laptop ngayong nakaluwag sa iskedyul ng trabaho._

_Mahirap sa una, nangungulila sa yakap at naglalaban sa oras. Na sa pagpikit ng mata ay siyang pagmulat ni Jongin. Sa pagsisimula ng araw ay siya namang pagtatapos ng sa kanya._

  
  


_Pero nanalig si Kyungsoo. Pitong taon na rin sila. Hinulma ng buhay mula hayskul hanggang kolehiyo. Ano ba ang ilang taong sakripisyo?_

_"Basta sigurado lang ako na tayo na sa dulo. Ang dyahe man ng timing pero Soo, kung hindi tayo magkakatuluyan sigurado akong hindi ko na kakayaning magmahal pa ng iba."_

  
  


_Matamis ang mga salita ni Jongin, madaling panghawakan. Hindi mahirap paniwalaan. Ganito ang pagmamahalan nila._

  
  
  


~

Napapreno si Kyungsoo, bawat daan ay may nakatatak na memorya, bawat kalsada'y nakikita niya ang dating alaala. Mula sa bakanteng lote sa subdivision na ngayo'y natitirikan na ng magarang bahay.

Sa mabaha at maputik na España, sa mausok at maingay na kahabaan ng Sta. Mesa, mataong kalsada ng Recto. Sa lahat ng daan ay nalalasahan niya ang luha, ang tamis at pait. Bawat taong naglalakad ay nakikita niya ang mukha ng dating nobyo.

  
  


At sigurado si Kyungsoo na kung mayroon mang hindi na kinaya pang magmahal ng iba ay siya 'yon.

  
  
  


_Lahat ng matatamis na salita ay naging batuhan ng sumbatan, paligsahan ng pagkukulang at ni isa man lang ay walang may gustong magbigayan. Paatasan ng pride hanggang ang maliliit na tampuhan ay nagiging malalaking away na sinasantabi na lang kapag hindi maresolba._

_Tatawag at ngingiti na lang sa pagitan ng mga screen nila, lulunukin at tatanggapin ang huwad na pag-aayos ngunit alam nila pareho na sa kailaliman ng lahat ng ito ay may mga gusot na hindi na kaya pang plantsahin._

_Mga sama ng loob na nakabaon at mahirap nang hukayin. Nagpatong-patong, bumulusok na parang nagngangalit na bulkan._

_Sumabog na lang sa oras na hindi mo man lang napaghandaan._

  
  
  


_"Ano gusto mong maghiwalay na tayo, 'di ba?! O ayan sige, maghiwalay tayo. 'Yan naman gusto mo, Kyungsoo. Puta, lagi na lang ganito umpisa ng umaga ko? Mga walang kuwentang away?!"_

  
  


_Hindi pa rin sanay si Kyungsoo sa bagong Jongin na kilala niya. Hindi na malambing, hindi na maamo._

_May kung ano na sa mata nito at bakas na yata ang permanenteng bahid ng pagod at simangot sa mukha nito._

  
  


_"Ikaw lang ba 'yung nahihirapan dito? Love ako rin naman. Tingin mo ba masaya ako na matatapos 'yung gabi ko rito na magkaaway tayo? Jongin, gusto ko lang maayos 'to. Kahit hindi ko na alam kung ano pa bang gulo nating dalawa."_

_Malumanay ang boses ni Kyungsoo. Pinipilit umintindi, pinipilit na huwag magpadala sa emosyon._

_Kaya pa._

_Iyon palagi ang dinidikta ng isip, sa kabila ng "suko na ako", palaging may bulong na "kaya pa". Kakayanin ang lahat para sa halos magsi-siyam na taon nilang pagsasama._

  
  


_"Alam mo kung ano 'yung gulo? Iyan! Palagi ka na lang nagpapanggap na okay tayo, na masasalba pa tayo pero Kyungsoo hindi na! Masiyado nang malaki 'tong sira natin. Nakakapagod ayusin. Pareho tayong malayo, nasasanay na akong ganito na lang palagi. Tapusin na natin 'to bago pa dumating sa punto na mawalan tayo ng respeto at pagmamahal sa isa't isa. Pagod na ako."_

  
  


_Ang dami niyang gustong isumbat kay Jongin, gustong sabihin na pagod din naman si Kyungsoo pero hinding-hindi papasok sa isip niyang maghiwalay silang dalawa ng kasintahan._

_"Jongin naman, wala naman akong sinabing gusto ko makipaghiwalay. Lahat naman nadadaan sa maayos na usapan, di ba? Please. Ayusin natin. Konti na lang 9 years na tayo, ngayon pa ba tayo susuko?"_

_Mahilam na sa mata ang pagpatak ng luha. Nanlalabo na ang paningin ngunit tumatak ang puno ng pagod at poot na mata ni Jongin sa kabilang screen._

_"Kyungsoo, nakakahinayang 'yung halos 9 years pero gusto mo pa rin bang ituloy 'to dahil lang sa sayang yung siyam na taon ng buhay natin na magkasama? Kasi ako ayaw ko na. Baka kailangan na nating magpahinga. Hindi ka pa napapagod lumaban? Mag-ayos ng mga gusot na mahirap nang diretsuhin?"_

  
  


_Isang salita._

  
  


_Ayaw ko na._

  
  


_Wala nang ibang naintindihan si Kyungsoo kundi ayaw na ni Jongin._

_"Hindi ako napapagod kasi mahal kita. At hindi lang naman sa taon nakadepende ang puso ko. Mahal kita, 'yun lang ang dahilan ko. Napapagod din ako pero hindi kita sinusukuan, Jongin. Ganito na ba kadali sa iyo na itapon lahat?"_

  
  


_Wala nang sagot sa kabilang panig ng mundo. Hindi man lang siya nakakuha ng eksplanasyon. Kahit pa sinabi niyang maghihintay siya. Tao lang din si Kyungsoo, napapagod din sa kabila ng takbo ng isip na huwag siyang sumuko._

  
  


_"Okay. Kung 'yan ang gusto mo, Jongin. Sige na. Matutulog na ako. Mag-ingat kayo palagi. Good luck sa trabaho."_

  
  
  


Hanggang sa dumating ang kinatatakutan niyang kailangan na niyang harapin ang multo ng nakaraan na ni minsan ay walang paramdam. Nagbago na ang panahon sa kahihintay niya ng paliwanag mula rito.

Ni mensahe kahit tuldok ay wala siyang nakuha. Hindi naman siya nanumbat pero siguro karapatan naman niyang humingi ng sagot sa mga tanong niya.

Karapatan niyang malaman kung saan ba siya nagkulang? Kung all this time ba, si Kyungsoo lang ang nasa pahina ng future nila? O baka si Kyungsoo lang ang nag-alaga ng mga planong tinanim nila.

  
  


Kaya nang mawasak ng unos ay hindi niya kinayang bungkalin at taniman ng pangarap na para na lang sa sarili niya.

  
  


Malaki na ang pinagbago niya, mas lalong naging malihim at tahimik. Mas nilulunod ang sarili sa trabaho at pag-aaral ng panibagong kurso para wala nang bagay pa ang kukutkot sa isip niya.

Nanghinayang ang buong pamilya pati na ang Mama ni Jongin na walang kaalam-alam sa nangyari. Wala naman na siyang magagawa. Ginusto nila 'to pareho.

  
  


_Mahal pa rin naman ni Kyungsoo si Jongin pero hindi na sapat para umasa at humiling pa ng pangalawang pagkakataon dito._

  
  
  


~

_to: ninjas hs reunion gc_

_hi guys._

_sige na push niyo na ung pagkikita with mons at jongs._

_next week naman to? friday di ba?_

_habol ako, may class lang ako ng 6._

_send me the details na lang._

_thanks._

  
  


Hindi na nag-isip si Kyungsoo nang sunud-sunod siyang mag-type sa group chat nila. Baka nga oras na para harapin ang nakaraan niya sa kabila ng warning signs ng utak niya.

Si Jongin pa rin naman iyon ngunit alam ni Kyungsoo na hindi ito ang Jongin na kilala niya. 

Bukod sa milyang naging pagitan ay lagpas isang taon na silang hindi nag-uusap. Ayaw na rin niyang makaalam pa ng mga balita tungkol dito.

  
  
  


~

  
  


Laking pasasalamat ni Kyungsoo sa hindi pangungulit ng barkada sa kanya. Mabuti na lang din at umaalalay si Baekhyun at Minseok sa kanya noong _MIA_ siya sa mga kaibigan.

  
  


Ilang araw na rin naman siyang naghanda para rito ngunit iba lang yata talaga ang pakiramdam kapag magkikita kayo ng kaisa-isang ex mong minahal mo buong buhay mo.

Idagdag pang hindi naman naging maayos ang paghihiwalay nilang dalawa.

  
  


Nasa byahe na siya, medyo ma-traffic sa EDSA habang binabaybay ang daan papunta sa condo nila Junmyeon. Ang venue ng mini-reunion party nila.

  
  


_"Saan ka na, friend? Dito na sila lahat. Kadarating lang nila Mons kasama girlfriend niyang Latina."_

Tumawa si Kyungsoo sa kabilang linya, palaging nagpapasalamat kay Baekhyun na nandiyan sa tabi niya.

"ADB Ave na. Isang liko na lang lapit na ako condo ni Jun. Na-advise niyo na ba sa lobby? Para di na ako susunduin ni Jun sa baba."

_"Nandito ako sa lobby. Sobrang ingay nila. Nakakahiya lang. Saka alam mo naman, tayo na lang ang single bes. Nakakayamot ang barkada natin. Teka, nakikita ko na kotse mo. Iwanan mo na kay Kuya Guard ang susi mo. Pa-park mo na lang."_

  
  


Sinunod ni Kyungsoo ang gusto ni Baekhyun ngunit hinubad muna niya ang kurbatang nakatali sa leeg at saka binuksan ang unang dalawang butones ng polo niya. May bitbit din siyang wine dahil mahina ang alcohol tolerance ni Kyungsoo.

  
  


Hindi niya kayang makipagsabayan sa mga kaibigan, isa pa ay sigurado siyang magmamaneho siya ng mga lasing mamaya.

  
  


Chineck lang ng receptionist ang ID ni Kyungsoo bago siya hinila ni Baekhyun papunta sa elevator.

"So ano, ready ka na bang makita ang ex mong magaling?"

Kumibit-balikat siya bago pinindot ang _24th_ floor, "I was born ready, B. Alam mong matagal ko nang gustong makausap siya."

"Tingin mo magkakabalikan pa kayong dalawa?"

Ngumisi lang si Kyungsoo sa kabila ng kaba, "Kahit ano pang mangyari alam mong wala na akong balak bumalik. What are the chances na hindi 'to maulit kung bumalik siya ulit sa Canada? Hindi na tayo bumabata, B. Gusto ko rin maging secured at mag-settle someday. Kung hindi kaya ni Jongin na magsakripisyo, anong sense ng pagtaya ko?"

  
  


Isang _ding!_ mula sa elevator at dumating na sila sa floor ng unit ni Junmyeon. Agad silang sinalubong nito sa pagbubukas ng pinto. 

"I brought wine, and please don't judge me utang na loob. Alam mo namang hindi ako manginginom kagaya niyo!"

Pamilyar ang kaganapan sa loob, puno ng ingay ng mga kwento at tawanan. Parehas pa rin ang mga ngiti ngunit alam ni Kyungsoo na iba nang mga tao ang kaharap niya.

Nakita niya ang gulat na nakabadha sa mukha ni Mons habang nakaakbay sa nobya nitong foreigner. Marahil ay hindi inaasahan na dadalo siya sa maliit na pagtitipon.

"Soo?! Tol! Kumusta ka! _Shan, come here. I'll introduce you to my friend."_

Nakilala niya ang girlfriend ni Mons na si Shan na nakilala nito sa Canada. Lahat ay nakausap ni Kyungsoo pati na si Chanyeol na nakasamaan niya ng loob noong nakaraan lamang.

At halos nagbaga ang mata ni Kyungsoo sa likod ng pamilyar na batok ng lalaking kausap ni Yixing ngayon.

Agad siyang napansin ng huli at bago pa mapigilan ay tinawag siya ni Yixing, "Soo! Nandito ka nga? Kumusta MA classes mo? Nakausap ko si Hao, kumusta ang thesis mo?"

Sumimsim si Kyungsoo sa kopita ng wine, diretso ang tingin sa mata ng kaibigan, dama rin niya ang titig ni Jongin sa kanya. "Okay lang. Huwag na natin pag-usapan pero malapit nang ma-finalize."

"K-Kyungsoo." Bulong lang 'yon ngunit sapat na para mayanig ang buong pagkatao niya.

  
  


_"Jongin, it's been a while. Kumusta ka?"_

  
  


~

  
  


Hindi sila nakapagsolo dahil tinawag sila ng mga kaibigan para kumain, maraming mga kuwento sa buhay. Ilang taon na rin nila itong nagagawa dahil hindi sila makompleto.

"O ikaw Mons, anong balak mo? Babalik ka ba ng Canada?"

"Siguro? I mean if magse-settle kami ni Shan, baka for good na ako sa Canada at tuwing bakasyon na lang babalik dito."

Tuloy lang si Kyungsoo sa pagnguya, sigurado siyang susunod nang tatanungin ni Chanyeol ay si Jongin.

"E Jongs, ikaw naman. Anong ganap mo sa buhay? Isang taon ka na rin dito ha? May future plans na ba?"

Ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang init ng mga titig, ang mga bagay na alam niyang iilan lang sa barkada nila ang nakakaalam.

"Baka sa 'Pinas na for good. Uuwi na rin si Mama dito eh. Syempre 'yung family ni Papa sa Canada pa rin kaya baka bumisita na lang ako kapag gusto nila. Isa pa, marami akong mga bagay na kailangan ayusin."

Gustong mapahalakhak ni Kyungsoo nang maibagsak ni Baekhyun ang kubyertos sa lamesa.

"Bagay? Kagaya ng ano?"

Hindi na niya napigilang sabihin at sumali sa usapan, "Mga bagay ba o tao na iniwanan mo noon?"

Tumahimik sa buong hapag at napatawa si Kyungsoo sa maputlang ekspresyon ni Jongin, "O bakit gulat na gulat kayo? Nagtatanong lang ako sige na, mananahimik na ako."

Kung naging awkward man sa lamesa ay agad na naisalba nila Sehun ang usapan. Malinis ang konsensya ni Kyungsoo, siguro mali niya ay naging taklesa siya sa harap ng mga kaibigan ngunit wala siyang pinagsisisihan doon.

  
  


Tumungo siya sa railings ng balkonahe habang abala na ang iba sa panonood ng usual movie marathons nila noong araw. 

Hindi na sumali si Kyungsoo habang umiinom pa rin ng wine, alam niyang sinusundan siya ni Jongin. Naghihintay ng pagkakataon na makapag-uusap sila.

"Galit ka ba sa akin?"

"Wala man lang _kumusta ka, Soo?_ " Buska niya sa dating nobyo, "Anong karapatan mo magtanong sa akin ng ganito? Hindi ba dapat wala lang sa iyo kung galit ako. Parang I have every right naman to be mad di ba?"

Tinitigan niya si Jongin, kung nagbago man ang hitsura nito ay kakaunti lamang. Posible palang hindi mo na kilala ang taong inakala mong mamahalin mo nang sa habambuhay.

"Alam mo, ang dami ko gustong itanong sa iyo. Gusto ko magalit kaso nakakaubos lang ng energy, Jongin? Gusto ko lang maging payapa so bigyan mo naman ng kapayapaan 'yung puso ko. Kung babalik ka pala, bakit ngayon mo lang ginawa?"

"Valid bang sabihin na naduwag ako? Natakot ako na baka hindi mo na ako tanggapin? Na baka hindi mo pakinggan lahat ng paliwanag ko? Kyungsoo, alam mong mahal kita. Alam mong lahat ng bagay ginawa ko kaya nga ako sumama sa Canada."

Blangko ang titig niya kay Jongin habang nilalaro ang rim ng kopita, "What makes you think na tatanggapin ko 'yan ngayon? Na pakikinggan at paniniwalaan kita ngayon? It's been almost a year, Jongin? Hindi naman ako tanga. Bakit ang dali mo tayong binitawan? Bakit ngayon mo lang 'to ginawa? Ngayon ka lang tinubuan ng itlog?"

"Soo, please. Kaya nga ako nandito eh. Gusto kong maayos tayo. Mahal pa rin kita. Naduwag lang ako."

Wala na yatang ibang gagawin si Kyungsoo kundi ang matawa sa kalokohang ito. "Ang kailangan ko, paliwanag. Hindi ganito. Ang siste ba kapag naduwag ka iiwanan mo ako? Anong gusto mo hintayin ka lang palagi?"

"Hindi mo na ba ako mahal? Wala na bang pag-asa?"

Bumuga ng hangin si Kyungsoo at namasa ang mata niya, "Magsisinungaling ako kung sasabihin kong hindi. Mahal kita kaya lang hindi na sapat na mahal lang kita. Hindi ko na kaya kahit ano pang gawin natin. Nasaktan mo na ako, Jongin. Pinatawad na kita pero hindi mabubura lahat ng ganito 'yung sakit. Kahit mangako ka pa sa akin."

Nakita niya ang pagtulo ng luha ng dating kasintahan, "Hindi kita gustong saktan, Jongin. Pero huli na eh. Ang tagal kong naghintay, ang tagal kong parang tangang iniisip kung may halaga pa ba ako sa 'yo hanggang sa mapagod na lang ako. Tapos ngayon babalik ka na parang wala lang? Ano 'to, free pass sa kagaguhan mo noon?"

"Kyungsoo, I'm sorry. Alam ng lahat kung gaano ko pinagsisihan lahat lalo na 'yung pakawalan ka at magpadala lahat sa takot ko. Tama ka, sinayang ko 'yung siyam na taon nating dalawa."

Ngumiti na lang si Kyungsoo at pinahid ang luha ni Jongin, "Nakita mo ba si Dae saka 'yung anak niya pati asawa niya? Sana gano'n din tayo kung hindi mo tayo sinukuan. Willing naman akong maghintay rin sa iyo, kaya kong iwanan lahat kung gusto mong pumunta ako sa Canada. Shit, Jongin gano'n kita kamahal."

Sabay na silang humikbi, hindi na alam kung sino ang unang humablot sa isa't isa upang makulong sila sa mga yakap. Halinhinan ang pagbulong ng _sorry_ nila.

  
  


"Tahan na, alam mo naman na hindi ko gustong gantihan ka. Nasabi ko lang 'to dahil masakit pa rin, Jongin. Gusto ko lang malaman mo lahat ng tinago ko."

Tumango si Jongin at humalik sa noo niya, "I'm really sorry, Soo. At salamat dahil pinakinggan mo pa rin ako. Puwede mo akong saktan pero hindi mo ginawa."

  
  


Kumalas na si Kyungsoo sa yakap at ngumiti sa kabila ng kirot.

  
  


~

  
  


"So hanggang dito na lang ba tayo, Soo?"

Tanong ni Jongin nang ihatid siya nito sa may parking lot.

  
  


"Siguro? Dito naman tayo nagsimula, di ba? Kaibigan."

Tumango ito at inabot ang kamay sa kanya, tanda ng bagong simula.

  
  


_Bagong pagkakataon?_

  
  


_Ewan._

  
  


_Siguro. Bahala na ang tadhana._

  
  


Ngumiti rin si Jongin, "Tama. Kaibigan."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Nagbago man ang takbo ng damdamin, pareho silang aasa at ipauubaya sa panahon ang lahat._

  
  
  
  
  


_Aminin ang mga lihim._

_Sana di magbago ang pagtingin._

  
  
  
  


_-wakas._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please leave me some good and happy comments. i'm in a rough patch so your comments and reactions would mean a lot. <3 thank you!!


End file.
